Naruto and Hinata in DC
by Hakuna Matata.Kawaii
Summary: When Naruto and Madara are in the middle of battle Hinata come to fight along side her boyfriend, holding hand and fighting their way though they defeat Madara and make peace in the Shinobi world. But what they don't know is that Madara's last jutus is set before dieing and transports them to DC. What awaits them? FIRST NARUTO FANFIC! NaruHina! DISCONTINUED.


_Naruto and Hinata in DC._

"_Hey, Kurama._"

**"**_**What, brat?**_**"**

"_Any idea where the heck we are?_" Naruto asked as he stared down an unfamiliar city, which was lit up as though the sun were shinning down upon them rather than the full moon that actually _was_. He put his arm around Hinata who looked confused as he did. The people down below them were too business with their own stuff to notice what was going on around them, there was loud chattering and big screens that had people in them, _'how odd and weird,' _Hinata thought. Most of the people had small boxed pressed against their ear, yellow things carried people and dropped them off to were they need to be, the buildings were higher than anything they had ever seen. Nothing like this was in Konoha or anywhere in the Elemental Nations for that matter.

**"**_**No, I don't know where we are! All I know is that it's a different dimension than where we're from!**_**" **Answered the Kyuubi in more than a more than annoyed tone. He just about had it with the Kit, constantly asking him questions rather than finding out answers on his own!

"_No need to bite my head off_!" Naruto retorted. "_First things first, I need to learn the language if we stand a chance getting home._" He said. The difference in language was among one of the first things.

**"**_**Why go home? Every human here is weak, we could easily control this dimension!**_**" **Said the Kyuubi no Youko in a rather excited voice, sounding awfully unsettling, as it was demonic in nature.

"_When are you ever going to get it in your head that I' will _never _set out on world domination?"_ Naruto retorted, completely annoyed that the Fox's 'idea' was once again brought up.

**"**_**Just rain on my parade why don't you. You're never any fun.**_**"**

_"Whatever, Kyu." _Naruto said, rolling his eyes, "We need to learn this language," Hinata said bitting her lip and frowning, turning to face Naruto and looking up at him, "why don't you ask the Kyuubi?" Naruto smiled and nodded,

"_Kyu, any ideas?"_

**"**_**Keh, just look someone in the eye.**_**"**

_"Uhhh, okay."_

Complying to the Kyuubi's suggestion, Naruto looked a person in the eyes with slight annoyance, until pain slashed at his mind.

"AAAAHHHHRRRGG!"He screamed as his hands grasped hold on his head in pain, staggering back a bit Hinata looked at him with consern. _"Damnit, Kyuubi! What the hell was that?!"_

**"**_**Oh shut it, Kit. You now know their pathetic language.**_**" **the demon scoffed at how weak his vessel was acting.

"_That was worse than one of Sakura's punches! I need Hinata to learn the language as well, fleabag"_

_**"When did you get so weak?" **_Kyuubi chuckled then sent Naruto some handsigns

**"**_What's that?" _Naruto asked,

_**"It's a handsign, you gaki. Perform it over Hinata and he should learn it with easy just like you have."**_

_"… Okay."_ Naruto turned to Hinata and held at arms length, performing the handsigns the Kyuubi had showed him then placed his hand on her head. She yelled in pain but soon rubbed her head and said, "Okay I can understand then, how did you learn how to do that?" Naruto smiled and said, "Kyuubi,"

"We need to get some money and new clothes," Hinata said, "we clash," Naruto laughed and kissed her on the forehead and nodded,

"_**Does this mean we break?" **_Kyuubi smiled evily

"… _Yeah"_

_**"Then get going already!" **_

_"…"_

Without another word, Naruto picked up Hinata bridle style and they jumped from building to building, trying to find someplace that had something of value which he could… borrow. But a line of drying laundry caught his eye first, and they were able to find clothes that fit them which were more suitable to wear than his normal clothes. Naruto wore a dark blue shirt and some khaki pants (thankfully the pants had enough pockets to hold his scrolls and kunai away from sight), Hinata wore some shorts and a jumper that had a picture of a fox, Naruto grinned. Once dressed in the proper clothing, it didn't take long for him to find a jewelry shop where he could 'borrow' the valuables. The security guard was sound asleep and didn't even know what was going on, Nauto used on of his own jutsu that made in invisable.

After, he was able to pawn off in various stores that were a very safe distance from the jewelry store - the questions of how and where he was able to get such valuable items were easily brushed off with his impeccable lying abilities Hinata stood there shacking her head at her boyfriends ways. By the time most of the stores closed, Naruto had more money than he could think of using. Seeing the night finally take hold of the bustling city, Naruto was able to book a room in what was called a hotel, he and Hinata were at the penthouse he had book, Hinata admired the view from the balcony where as Naruto sat in the living room plus kitchen.

Quickly, Naruto did familiar hand symbols before saying in a whisper, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Out of a sudden puff of smoke stood two dozen shadow clones, ready and eager to take orders. "I need to know everything about this world, fan out and find out everything you can, then disperse by sunrise."

"**Right, Boss!**" The clones said in unison before disappearing in another puff of smoke. Satisfied, Naruto made his way to Hinata and wrapped her up in a embrace, "I miss Konoha," she said she rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto had hated himself for Hinata being caught up in the fight with Madara, "but atleast I have you," Naruto smiled as Hinata kissed him on the cheek and lead him to the bedroom

_"Damn that Madara…" _He thought bitterly, he turned to see a sleep Hinata and smiled, _'I miss Konoha too but at least she here'_.

_**"Shut up and get some sleep, Kit. You're going to need it."**_


End file.
